Cradles and stands for use with portable electronic devices are known. Typically these cradles or stands are designed to temporarily support the portable electronic device while recharging the internal battery or transmitting data to and from the device. Many of the more popular portable electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, now have larger viewing screens intended to display photos, videos, web pages, books, or other visual data. This has effectively made the modern portable electronic device a personal entertainment device that many people use to read books and watch movies. One (1) problem that is associated with the increased use and viewing of such devices is the need to hold the device in a suitable viewing position for extended periods of time.
In response to this increased functionality, stands and holder have been introduced that also position the device in a generally vertical position for viewing. Unfortunately, the holding and support devices available are designed to only support a particular size or style of electronic device and lack suitable customization. Additionally, the stands often lack the electrical connection that cradles provide. Furthermore, by design the stands limit use and viewability due to the requirement that the stand rest upon a flat horizontal surface. This requires the use to still have to physically hold the portable electronic device when viewing in a lounge chair, bed, or other relaxed position. As these portable electronic devices have become more popular, they have overtaken the television or book as a pre-sleep ritual for many people. Unfortunately, the light and sound of this bedtime use often disturbs a bedmate. Further still, many stands are unstable and prone to be knocked over which can damage the portable electronic device.